


SAVE ME

by pjmmygxx



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Drug Use, High School, M/M, Minor Character Death, Self-Harm, Smut, bangtan boys - Freeform, bts - Freeform, cursing, mature - Freeform, suicidal attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjmmygxx/pseuds/pjmmygxx
Summary: Yoongi’s there for Jimin , when no one else is.





	1. One

"Mr. Min, do you know the answer?"

I look up from my book startled, from randomly being called on. "Sir?"

"I said, do you know the answer to _twenty-four_?" My teacher Mr. Wang, huffs, clearly in annoyance.

"Um...uh.." I quickly close the novel I was reading and move my text book out of the way, to quickly skim my work sheet in embarrassment, for number twenty-four. "The uh—answer is 149.2 for the diameter."

He nods from his desk, writing the answer on the board. "And for the _one-hundredth time_ Mr. Park, _please_ stop reading in my class. This is algebra _not_ English." He says, causing a few of my classmates to snicker.

"Y-yes sir." I stutter, bowing my head.

"Nerd." I hear someone snicker.

"Can it, _twat_!" I hear my best friend Chaerin also known as CL, hiss defending me. I turn and look back at her and she gives me a grin. I smile and turn back around in my seat just as the bell rings.

"Alright, I'd like you to work on problems twenty-six through forty for homework tonight if you have not already. We'll go over the answers tomorrow in class." Mr. Wang spoke, as he was already out the door before any of us.

I collect my things, as Chaerin stands at the door waiting for me. "Could you move any slower? She teases, as we're the last ones to leave the room.

I roll my eyes walking around a girl that's walking way too slow. "It's not like we're in a rush to go to another class. It's free period."

"Yeah well—" Chaerin's cut off as he's suddenly pushed forward dropping her things. I stop in my tracks as she shrieks frantically, while being lifted into the air. She's quickly put back down on her feet, as she swings at her attacker, turning around slapping them in the head as they cower and block her hits from their face, with their forearms.

"Yoongi! You _asshole_!" She yells, massaging her backside.

Yoongi laughs, running over to me and hides behind me, using me as a shield. "That shit hurts." Chaerin grumbles, while trying to dig out the wedgie she'd just received. "Fucking shit."

"Sorry C." Yoongi laughs. "I had to, couldn't resist."

I quickly move away from him, when realizing he was still behind me. I squint at him. "Don't even think about it Slim." I warn, using the nickname I had given him.

He puts his hands up in amusement, while backing away. His jock friends Namjoon, and Hoseok, emerge from the crowd that stood in the hall and walk past Yoongi. "Coming Yoong's?" Hoseok asks, looking at Chaerin, then at me for a brief moment before looking at Yoongi. I look down at my feet, blushing.

Yoongi's nose curls up cutely at the name Hoseok calls him before nodding. He looks at me. "Text me!" He calls, before jogging after the two who were apparently to impatient to wait.

I pick up Chaerin's things as she ties her hair in a ponytail. "Come on." She wraps her arm in mine as we make our way through the crowds in the hall. When we enter the girls bathroom, Chaerin immediately goes towards the stalls, kicking each one open. "Lock the door would ya." She says, and I comply, locking the door as she unbuttons her pants, fixing her red thong. I cringe. I don't see how girls can wear those things. I mean your literally walking around all day with a string shoved up your ass.

"Yoongi's such an ass". She says, shaking her head. I chuckle, leaning against the counter. "Yeah, he can be." I agree. "But you can't help but love 'em."

"Whatever." She huffs, fastening her pants then holds out her hand as I hand her, her purse. She digs out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, hopping up onto the sinks, making herself comfortable while she lights a cigarette. I take the pack from her, putting it back in her bag. 

This is how free period usually goes for us. We hide out in the girls bathroom while Chaerin takes a smoke and we talk about stuff. Although Chaerin's usually the one doing the talking, while me and Minzy just listen—speaking of Minzy....

There's a few soft knocks on the bathroom door. I know it's Minzy because we always knock a certain way to let each other know that it's one of us at the door. I walk over to it and lean against it. "Who is it?" I murmur. Chaerin snorts. 

"It's me." Minzy states. I unlock the door, and Minzy comes in sighing as she drops her bag on the counter. "Ugh, I'm _so mad_!"

"What's up?" Chaerin nods to her, frowning as she blows smoke towards the ceiling. We realized day one, that the sprinklers were shit in the girls bathroom. Which is a good thing and a bad thing. Good thing is cause Chaerin stupidly decided that it was ok to light up in the bathroom which could've gotten us in serious trouble. One for smoking in the girls bathroom and two for me being in the girls bathroom. But it didn't because of the faulty sprinklers. Plus we're good at being sneaky. Bad thing is who knows if any of the other sprinklers around the school work. Shit school this is.

Anyways, like I said, this is how our free period usually goes. That is unless we're hanging out with Yoongi and his friends. Yeah, Yoongi's a jock, but I've known him since the first grade and we've been close friends ever since. I met Chaerin at a Freshmen party three years ago, and we hit it off instantly. I remember she kept squeezing my cheeks a lot, saying that they were cute, irritating the hell out of me. I wanna say it's because she was drunk off her ass, but no, unfortunately that wasn't the case. The next time I saw her, she was sober and still wouldn't leave my cheeks alone. But despite that, we hit it off instantly. She was attending another school at the time but transferred just so that we could be closer. Talk about friend ship goals. And I met Minzy through Yoongi two years ago. She's actually Namjoon's cousin. She didn't have any friends since her old ones unfriended her because of her....problem. Well it's what she had told me. I felt bad for her because Minzy is a really nice girl once you get to know her. All she really needs are some loyal friends to be there for her. Watch over her...so Chaerin and I decided to be those friends, and scoop her up under our wing.

"Jimin!" I flinch and look at Chaerin who had thrown a pen at me.

"You alright?" Minzy asks. "You totally zoned out on us. Why are you still all the way over there?"

"Sorry." I walk away from the restroom door and lean on a wall closer to them.

"I said, are you going to Taehyung's party?" Chaerin asks.

I shrug. "I don't know. When is it?"

"Tonight." Minzy flashes a smile, that turns into a grimace as she scratches at her forearm. "You should come. It'll be fun."

I observe her, watching her movements before looking away. "You think all of Taehyung's parties are fun Minz." I roll my eyes.

"Well because they are." She says in a _duh_ tone.

I zone out as Chaerin starts telling Minzy about Yoongi's recent actions in the hallway. My phone starts vibrating and I fix my bag on my shoulder while reaching in the get it. I freeze.

"Jimin?" I look up at Chaerin and Minzy as they both eye me curiously. "Something wrong?" Minzy asks.

"Um.." I pause looking down at my phone whilst shaking my head. "N-no. Uh.." I swallow running a shaky hand through my hair. I have an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach and I tremble as a shiver runs down my spine.

_What's happened?_

"I have to go." And with that, I turn around running for the door.

" _Shit_." I hear Chaerin curse as they both scramble to collect their things and come after me. But I was faster, already halfway down the hall.

"Where are you going?!" Minzy yells.

I ran as fast as I could, dodging other students, ignoring teachers who warn me to stop running in the hall.

I collide into the schools front doors, pushing my way out and bolt down the steps, running into something—more like _someone_ , almost sending them and I to the ground.

They hold onto my forearms to steady me and I look up into brown eyes. _I know those eyes._ "S-sorry." I stutter, looking down to hide the blush that crept to my cheeks. Hoseok releases me, and I quickly walk around him, getting ready to run, only to get pulled back by my arm.

"Jimin?" I turn around to a concerned Yoongi, and a obviously stoned Namjoon who's eyes were red and glassy. "You OK?"

I snatch my arm from his grasp, immediately feeling bad after. I shake my head. "I'm sorry Yoongi..I..I can't." My voice cracks. My eyes dart over to Hoseok who still stood on the steps, a frown on his face. When he caught my eye, his frown deepened.

I turn away from them running away till they and the school were no longer in sight.

It took me no less than ten minutes to run to my house. I feel faint as soon as I turn the corner seeing flashes of blue and red. I inhale sharply as the ambulance that was parked in front of my house was now backing up and beginning to pull off.

I dash down the side walk to my house panting heavily as a few cops starts to walk from my house. "W-what's going on?" I yell to them. Without waiting for an answer, I push past them, dropping my bag on the lawn.

"Sir wait—" An officer tries to stop me from entering the house. "Appa?!" I yell as another officer grabs my arm. "Get off of me! Appa!" I scream.

My Father suddenly emerges from behind an officer that stood in the doorway. "Appa!" I cry, pulling away from the officers hold as I run into my fathers arms.

"I got your text. You said it was an emergency. What's going on? Where's Eomma?" I pull away from his embrace. "Where is she? Is she ok?"

My father sighs, then looks at me sadly. "Appa...?" I say quietly.

"Jimin," he sighs. "Your mother..she's been in an accident."

"W-what?" I exhale, stepping away from him.

"She's passed away."

"No...no." I whisper. Backing away, I trip down a step, falling into an officer. "NO!!" I scream, moving wildly in their arms. "No! Let me go!" I yell and I'm immediately released.

Breathing heavily, I stare at my father as the tears roll down my cheeks. "Do you not care?!" I scream at him, as I noticed his eyes had not one tear. It looked as if he hadn't even cried at all.

"Of course I—" He begins to say but I don't stay to hear the rest. He calls after me as I quickly pick up my bag and start running away from the house that can no longer call home.

There's no home without my Eomma..

I ran till I couldn't run anymore. Eventually stopping near a willow tree, I fall down leaning against it as I start pouring my eyes out.

Hiccuping, I lean my head back against the tree as I sob.

" _Why did you leave me?_ " I whimper.


	2. Two

I ended up falling asleep near the tree. I woke up three hours later and checked my phone for the time, noticing the several missed calls and texts from my friends, but absolutely none from my father.

Not bothering on responding back to any of them yet, I sigh sniffling while playing with my fingers, debating on whether I should go home or not. After twenty long minutes of deciding, I'm in front of my house thirty minutes later from a walk that should have actually been fifteen minutes.

I sigh dragging my legs up the steps lazily and open the door with my key. My heart starting to pick up its pace once I enter the house. It's quiet. The living room light is on but no sign of my father. I use the tip of my toes on each foot to help take off my shoes, kicking them carelessly off my feet near the door. I walk upstairs and head towards my room, gasping when someone speaks.

I turn around blinking several times, adjusting my eyes to the darkness of the hallway. I notice my father further up the hall coming out of his study.

"What?" I ask furrowing my brows.

"I said, I wouldn't go in there if I were you." He repeats sounding dreary.

"Why can't I go into my room?" I fold my arms frowning.

"That's where your mother died."

"W-what?" My jaw drops.

"That's where she died." He nods to my door. "Why do you think there's barricade tape there?"

I finally look over to my bedroom door, seeing the yellow tape in front of it, with the help of the light shining from my fathers office.

"No..." I sob, shaking my head. I lean down covering my mouth as my sight blurs. "S-she died in my room? H-how? Why?" I cry.

"Who knows." He says, folding his arms.

I frown, shaking my head. "And where were you?"

"Where was I when?"

"Where were you when..this happened?"

"We both know your mother was unstable-"

"What? What are you saying? Y-you'd said she'd been in an accident..." I stutter, running a hand through my hair. "Are you telling me she..killed herself?"

"Yes." He whispers looking at the floor.

"No...she wouldn't do that...she wouldn't just leave me."

"Well then where is she Jimin?!" He suddenly yells making me jump. "Huh? Is she goddamn here? No! She's fucking gone!" He yells, walking towards me angrily.

I start to panic, because he's never spoken to me this way. My father never yells at me. I quickly barge into my room without second thought, ripping through the yellow tape.

"Jimin!" He yells, as I slam my bedroom door shut, locking it behind me. "Jimin open the door." He demands. "Open this door right now!"

I turn around, the sound of his yelling drowning out as I flick on my light taking in the sight before me. I fall to my knees. My room was destroyed.

My bed sheets were torn from my bed. Things that were once on my dresser were now on the floor. My tv lays on the floor, screen broken. My eyes water. _What happened in here?_

"I came home from work.." My Father says from the other side of the door. He sounded calm now. "I was looking for your mother, and couldn't find her. I walk past your room, and saw the state it was in...just trashed.." He quietly says. "Then I saw your bathroom light on...and I.." I hear his voice crack.

My lips tremble as I slowly look towards my bathroom. I shakily lift myself from the floor.

"And I saw her...oh god," He cries. "..your mother was just lying there in the tub so lifeless..her wrists were-"

" _Stop!_ " I cry, suddenly feeling the need to throw up. "Stop! _Please_ —just..stop." I whimper, leaning down with my hands on my knees.

Yes. My mother had problems in her life. Everyone does. Her teen years...were her worse. She was a cutter. I still remember the day I'd seen her scars, like it was yesterday. I was seven years old....

 

_"Jimin! Honey, please hurry so that you'll have time to eat your breakfast!"_

_"Coming!" I holler while putting my arm through my light blue short sleeved uniform shirt._

_I pick up my book bag, not bothering to brush my my hair, because I simply didn't care. I put my shoes on before running down the stairs and plopping into a chair at the table._

_"Trix or Cheerios?" My Mother asks, whilst getting a bowl from the cabinet._

_"Trix!" I shout happily, grabbing a piece of toast from in front of me. My Mother sits the bowl of Trix in front of me without milk. I hate milk._

_"Tanks." I mumble, mouth full of toast. She begins to walk away till, "Eomma?"_

_"Yes love?" She hums._

_What's that on your arms?"_

_My Mother freezes and looks down at her wrists quickly putting her hands behind her back. "Sweetie.." she hesitates before sitting at the table next to me. She rests her hands in her lap, me getting a small glimpse of her wrist again before she tugs her sleeve down. "These are scars." She softly says. "Mommy got them when she was around your age, but a bit older. About fourteen."_

_"How did you get them?" I ask, moving my hand to her wrist. She intakes a sharp breath as I run my fingers across one of the faded scars._

_"Mommy went through some hard times when she was young. But enough about that.." she stares at the table speaking quietly. So quietly I can barely hear her. "I want you to promise me something Jimin." She lifts my chin. "Promise me you won't do this to yourself. That you will never cut."_

_I frown, looking into her brown eyes. "Cut?"_

_"Promise me Jimin." She says, her voice stern._

_"I promise." I frown at the tears in her eyes. "Eomma, okay?"_

_Good." She breathes as if a weight had just been lifted off her chest. "Eomma is fine sweetie." She smiles softly, cupping my face with her hands. "You wanna brush your hair, hm?" She asks, running her fingers through my bangs._

_"No." I mumble, stuffing the dry cereal into my mouth. She laughs while getting up, walking back into the kitchen._

_I didn't care what people had to say about how I looked. Yes other kids talked, but nobody's opinion mattered to me but mine._

_The doorbell rung and I jumped up from my chair yelling, "I got it!"_

_I run to the door, pulling it open to reveal a grinning Yoongi, gummy smile and all, who stood with his Spongebob book bag on his back, thumbs hooked on the straps. His smile slowly drops when he eyes my hair. "You should really brush your hair Jimin-ah." He mumbles._

_"O-okay." I stutter, quickly turning around to go upstairs and brush my hair._

_Well okay, nobody's opinion mattered but Yoongi's. So he's my best friend. And I kind of have a giant crush on him. So sue me. Whatever that means._

_I huff, eyeing my Mother who had a smirk on her face, as I went up the stairs. "Don't forget your jacket!"_

 

I was at age twelve when I saw my cousins scars. I was over her house visiting with my parents and had walked in on her in her room, with a blade against her skin between her pink finger nails. I had asked her why she did it, and she had told me because it made her feel better.. that people had always made her feel as if her life was a mistake. It was her stress reliever.

I may not have known personally what she'd been through.. but what I did know was that cutting, was never the answer.

I choke out a sob thinking back to my Mother. I never thought she'd start it up again.... _was she really that sad with her life that I, her own son hadn't noticed?_

"Jimin?" 

I inhale, shivering as I wipe my face harshly.

"I have no idea why your room is the way it is...maybe she had a fit. I don't know. The police are trying to figure it out. Which is why you shouldn't be in there Jimin. That's a crime scene. Your room is off limits for now."

I shake my head suddenly feeling angered and stomp to my door, yanking it open. My father was seated on the floor, so he jumped when the door opened. I step over his legs, and rush down the hall to the stairs.

He calls after me, following me as I put on my shoes at the door. "Jimin where are you going?" I ignore him, leaning on the wall for support. "Do you hear me talking to you?"

"This is your fault!" I scream at him, his eyes widening in shock. "You were never there! _Never!_ " I yell. "Your always working that _stupid_ job! Never being there for us! When's the last time you've actually stayed home Dad, _huh?_ Except now. Matter of fact, why are you here now, huh? Because _Appa died?_ " I snarl, "Like you _actually_ give a shit. If you would've just taken some time off work to spend some time with your family, maybe Appa would still be here—" I gasp, as my head is suddenly swung to the side. I stare at my father open mouthed as I bring my hand to my burning cheek.

My eyes water, whilst staring at his angry face, that starts to drop as he's realized what he's done. "Jimin.." He starts, before I quickly pick up my bag and run out of the house.

I run a block away from my house, turning the corner as I quickly get out my phone.

"Please pick up..please pick up." I beg looking around the dark area in case my father decided to follow me.

"Jimin? Are you alright? Please tell me your ok—"

 

" _Yoongi_ ," I sniff. "Can you come pick me up?"


End file.
